A Never Ending Tale
by The Phoenix's Temptation
Summary: Skye is like any other teen in the Pokémon World: wanting to be the best. So she sets off on a journey, meeting new people & making rivals with each upcoming day. Yet mysteries and adventures are about to be unfold. -Currently Accepting OC's!


**A/N: **Hello! This is my first Fanfiction and it's an OC story! I've always liked to read this and decided to make one of my own even if this idea has been used far too much :) So, read and enjoy! Also, if you have any ideas for the story plot, feel free to tell me or if I made any mistakes, tell me so that I'll fix them right away!

* * *

><p>"<em>Please watch your step when getting off the ship. We are not responsible for loss of any of your belongings so we advise you all to get your things and make sure there yours.<em>" The speaker popped her gum into the microphone without a care in the World while her voice was dry and bored. She then took in a deep breath for her last line, "_We hope you enjoy this ride and we hope we'll see you again sometime. Goodbye._" She was about to click the microphone off until something caught her eye through the window she was sitting in front of: a girl. "_Also, don't go sliding down the railings to get off Ma'am. Have a _wonderful_ day._" She clicked the microphone off and closed the curtains to the window and left to help the travelers off the ship.

Insults were thrown at her as she spoke. The travelers strongly disliked the ships employees and their attitude. The older people had said they'll never ride their ship ever again the others with families said they'll report them and get them all fired but did the crew care? Nope, not one bit.

Dozens of people pushed each other to get off. No longer did they want to stay aboard with these kinds of people because who would?

A family of four rushed their kids in front of them as they sped walked right by a young girl who was walking casually to the exit until she was bumped by them and was now hanging of the railing.

She stared at the hard, tan cement floor and felt something slid on her neck. She turned her attention to it and notice that her old school headphones where sliding down off her neck. Her emerald eyes widen in fear for her headphones as they just barely tipped over the edge of falling before she quickly grabbed them. She had never lost her headphones before and certainly didn't want to start now.

Her midnight blue hair, looking almost solid black, hung down and waved in the wind as she continued to stare at the ground. _I should have never ridden this fairy._ She thought to herself bitterly and yet here she was, riding her three fairies. _Damn sea-sickness! _She frowned as the people behind her pushed her more and more to the edge of falling off. _Are they not going to help me here? Geez! What rude people these are!_ She huffed and took a good, tight grip on the railing and pushed herself up with ease.

The young female stood up firmly and arrogantly, standing at five feet and ten inches with a hour-glass figure along with smooth, fairly tanned skin. She brought her fist to her hips and hummed to herself. She wore a black open up collared shirt -her long sleeves cuffs were unbutton and covered half of her hands- that was completely unbutton with a prefect fitting light blue undershirt underneath that is tucked in. She had a sky-blue hip bag -the bag resting on her right hip- with orange baggy shorts that ends at her knees with a blue outlining along with silver chains hanging down from her pockets. Lastly she wore black regular running shoes to complete her outfit.

She grinned and turned to face the exit once again but something else got the better of her: her sickness. And in a flash, she was back at the railing staring at the people passing underneath her, not knowing that the girl above them felt like she could vomit up a storm.

"Ma'am?" she grunted at the voice talking to her. "Ma'am?" she gave a snort and a huff at him but he still carried on. Did he not understand that she doesn't feel well enough to speak? "Ma'am, are you okay?"

The young teen let out a light laugh and regretted it as she soon felt vomit coming up. She then slowly turned to face the man, "I'm perfectly fine sir. Just staring at the people's heads." she muttered to him with slight sarcasm.

He gave her a confused face but shrugged and walked off to other people that needed his help more than her.

The girl's jaw dropped open, _What? Did he NOT sense the sarcasm in my voice? What is wrong with these people!_

**X^X**

After the girl had got off, with much difficultly, she made her way to the one of the ID phones.

She waited and waited for an answer but got nothing so far. She sighed and unzipped her hip bag and took out a PokéBall. She stared at the sphere and grinned, "A new team-mate, huh?" she gave a small laugh as she remembered what her father had told her.

"Eevee!" A shrieked sounded from her right ear, causing her to jump off the small stool and look up to the intruder - her very first companion.

"I thought I told them to fix your ball!" she ranted as she climbed back on the stool and picked the phone back up.

Eevee sat peacefully in front of the screen, staring at her master with a clueless look.

The girl let a laugh out, "Looks like no one can hold you back, huh?" she pat Eevee on her head and she quickly turned joyful.

"_Hello? I thought I told you to not call me anymore. I already know about-_" the man in the screen blinked his emerald eyes, realizing who he was talking too, "_Sorry, Skye. I thought you were your brother._" he apologized.

Skye smiled, "Oh really? Which one?" she proceeded to pet Eevee who's just setting and watching Skye's father on the screen with a small paw to it.

Her father opened his mouth, ready to expose the name but quickly shut it, "_Oh you know they all look alike that it's hard to tell the difference._" he reasoned.

His daughter nodded, "Yeah, that's true but shouldn't you know which child you have that's out and about?"

The man frowned, "_Hey! I'm the parent here! I should be lecturing you, not the other way around!_" he huffed and switched subjects, "_So it looks like Eevee's out of her ball. Did you let her out?_" he brought his hand to Eevee's paw.

Eevee began to bounce in Skye's hold, "No. She came out herself." she sighed.

"_I see. So the ball wasn't fixed, huh? Well, are you going to travel with her out?_"

"Looks like I have no choose but you know I don't want too because-" she looked down to Eevee's big, curious brown eyes. Skye sighed and covered her ears, "Because she's a little too much for me to handle if she's out of her ball."

Her father watched Eevee's face turn curious, "_Oh come on! Who wouldn't want her out? She's cute, fluffy, funny, playful, hyper, clumsy, clueless, curious...I see why now._" he frowned at Eevee.

Skye removed her hands, "Exactly, but I guess I'll have to do with what I got. Oh, by the way, what starter Pokémon did you get me?" She raised the brand new PokéBall up to the screen.

He smiled, "_Why don't do bring them out? I bet you'll just love them!_"

Skye bit her bottom lip but shrugged and toss the ball up in the air. Red light shined in front of her and out came a Torchic. "Torchic!" the Fire-Type announced proudly.

"Ah! You got me a Torchic!" her face then slightly frowns, "But I did want a Charmander..." she pet Torchic's head.

Her father sighed, "_I know, but every other one was taken. So he was the only one left. But you said yourself that you'd want a Torchic because of its final evolution, correct?_"

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me you were late?"

"_Why yes I was. 'Cause you see here, kids like you are supposed to get their own Pokémon and not send their dad to get it for them_." he accused her.

She rolled her eyes, "I had to cook for you all 'cause no one else knows how to. What's your excuse?"

The man made thought of what to say. Now, he could come back with a "'Cause I missed you mom" talk but he wouldn't do that to his daughter, he'll use that on his sons. "_Did you know that there's an outbreak of Kanto and Johto Pokémon there in the Hoenn region?_"

She blinked her eyes at him, "Really? I did not know that. Thanks for telling Me." she returned Torchic and Eevee into their ball but Eevee came back out.

"_Yup! Well, I got to go get your younger brother out of your room- Did you know that your door was locked? I have no idea how he opened it up from the outside- So, goodbye and call when you get your first badge or a make a friend!_" he clicked off.

Skye huffed, "Damn brother's always stealing the spot light." she mumbled. "Well, Eevee," -She stared down to the fluff ball- "Let's head out!"

Eevee nodded her little head and joyfully pranced next to Skye as the two walk towards Petalburg Woods.

Right at the entrance of the forest, Skye realized that Eevee was no longer by her side but off playing with a green leaf, batting it with her paw as she repeated her name with each smack.

_Maybe I should stuff her into a bag?_ She walked over to Eevee, _Nah; she'll probably just rip through the bag._ She picked her up along with the leaf in Eevee's teeth's. _I'll just have to deal with her this way._ Skye sighed and finally entered Petalburg Woods, not knowing what was in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I started off with a little information about my OC, Skye. Now, below is the OC Form that you'll want to fill out if you'd like an OC in this Story. Keep in mind that I'm only accepting five OC's and the ones that are more descriptive will be taken. I would like these OC's to be sent through PM but if you'd don't like that then feel free to Review them ;D Also, when wanting to introduce your OC, try and keep it with the flow of the story please? I don't want to skip things and go out of the way to bring in someone and then leave things out. That should be all...Now go and fill out 'til you heart bursts XD -As soon as I get the first OC, I'll start writing the next Chapter!

Name: [First and Last]  
>Nickname: [If they have one. No needed.]<br>Gender/Age: [Female or Male/Age's 15 - 18]  
>Type of Trainer: [Battle, Coordinator, Ect...]<br>Role: [Companion [1, 2, and 3], Rival [1 or 2]] {**Note:** that the number you choose is the place that your OC will appear. Ex: 1 will be first then few chapters over then 2 will come in and so on, get it?}

Description: {Please be descriptive when writing out the following!}

-Physical: {Hair: Length, texture (Ex: Shining, smooth, tangled, Ect...), color. Face: Shape (Ex: Heart shaped, Muscular, Ect...) Forehead, Ect..**. **Eye: Color, Shape (Ex: Big and happy, Fine and serious, Ect...) Skin: Color (Ex: Creamy tan, pale white, bronze tan, dark, Ect...)Body: Structure (Ex: Hour-Glass, Built, Fairly Toned, Childish, Ect...) Height: (Give in feet & inches, please?)[**Note: **You don't have to follow this format, just make everything flow together so that I can picture it good =D]}

-Clothes: {What they wear on a daily bases.[**Note:** Do put more than just: a blue shirt, black pants- you get it right? Nothing too simple, I need Description for this, a well detailed description. Those that aren't detail will not be accepted.[**Note: **Put the everyday clothes here!]}

-Contest Clothes: {For those that are a Coordinator. It can be their main clothes or something different. Doesn't matter to me.}

-Sleep wear: {Simple. You can even put down if they wear slippers!}

-Winter wear: {Coats, boots, gloves, Ect... You get it.}

-Swimwear: {One piece, two piece, trucks...You get it.}

Overall Personality: {Please be descriptive! Make this _at least_ two paragraph's long! More if you can, it'll guarantee a spot in the Story!}

Love interest: {How do they act towards their crush? Who is their love interest? What would their love interest be like?}

Quirks: {Does your OC have a habit? Does he/she say a saying without knowing? Well, put it down =D!}

Backstory/History: {Please be descriptive! Make this _at least_ three paragraphs long! More if you can, it'll guarantee a spot in the Story!}

Likes: {Simple, right?}

Dislikes: {Simple, right?}

Fear(s): {Do they fear a certain Pokémon? Do they fear Dark? Ect...}

Strengths: {Related to battles and non-battles.}

Weakness: {Related to battles and non-battles.}

OC introduce: {How do you want your OC to come in? Unless you want me to introduce them in my own way.}

Other: {Anything you want to add if it does not fall into the subjects above ;D}

Pokémon: {Each OC will have 6 Pokémon- No shiny Pokémon, No legendary Pokémon but I _will_ allow _**one**_ Eeveelution because I, myself, can't resist them =3[Yes, that includes Leafeon and Glaceon!] Now, each OC will start with 3 Pokémon and then catch the rest later. Of course they'll be all in the first stage, but you all probably know that already. Another thing is that I will be putting up the Kanto and Hoenn [which also means I'll only accept Kanto/Johto/Hoenn Pokémon! Sorry!] Starter Pokémon's in which I need OC's for them [aside from Torchic since that'll be mine ;D] so that's Five OC's right there! I will post in _bold_ when the entire starter Pokémon's are taken!}

Species: {Original Name} [**Note:** No one will have the same Pokémon. If you do, then I will PM you about this.]  
>-Nickname: {if they have one.}<br>-Gender: {M or F}  
>-Personality: {Be descriptive but not too long! -Oh what am I saying? Put as much detail as you feel like it!}<p>

-Extra: {The story behind how you caught them! And anything else!}

-Moves: {Because I think it's fair, I'll say 4-6 moves! Aren't I nice ;D}


End file.
